Davis's Birthday
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The digidestine find out about Davis's birthday, but he isn't thrilled and an enemy has returned. What is happening and what does Davis have to do with it? Same as Teen Titans.
1. Devimon Rises

The digidestine were having a night out after a few months of Malomyotismon's defeat.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Tai said.

"Actually guys I got to go." Davis said.

"What come on Davis the night is young." Matt said.

"Yeah dude you love to party." Their friend Ross said.

"Ross is right." His partner Gotsumon said.

"That's an understatement." His other partner Aquamon said.

"Davis what's wrong?" Veemon said.

"Nothing I just want to get home before tomorrow comes." Davis said and left.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Yolei said. Down in the crust of the earth a dark hand rose from the ground and soon an old enemy has returned. It was Devimon.

"The time has come." Devimon said.

…..

The Next Day

Davis was just hanging around in his room.

"Davis I'm bored." Veemon said. "We've been inside all day."

"Just relax Veemon the day is almost over." Davis said.

"How come you just wanted to stay in?" Veemon said. Then Davis heard a knock. He went out and saw a path of arrows. Davis followed the arrows until he was at the Kamiyas.

"What's going on?" Davis said as he opened the door and the room was dark. "Hello, Tai Kari." Then the lights came on.

"Surprise!" All the digidestine and their digimon said with a sign that said happy birthday that had Davis fall back.

"Davis?" Ken said.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea." Cody said.

"How did you guys no it was my birthday?" Davis said.

"Well you mentioned tomorrow yesterday and when we asked your folks they told us." Yolei said.

"Yeah we got cake and ice cream." Mimi said.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Ross said.

"Look guys it's nice and all, but I'm not in the mood." Davis said.

"But Davis it's your birthday." Tai said.

"Look I just don't want to party." Davis said as he was about to leave.

"Maybe Cody was right about the party." Izzy said and Kari went after him.

"Davis what's the matter? Knowing you, you love a day about you." Kari said.

"I don't know there's just something telling me that this isn't a good day." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"Hey guys I picked up some kind of strange signal coming from the factory." Izzy said.

…..

Factory

The digidestine entered the factory looking for the strange signal that Izzy picked up.

"So what are we looking for?" Sora said.

"My computer picked up some kind of digital signal so it's from the digital world." Izzy said.

"Very good." They looked up and saw him.

"It can't be." Matt said.

"That's impossible." Tai said.

"It's been a long time children, years by the looks of it." Devimon said.

"T.K. who is that?" Kari said.

"That's right you weren't with us." T.K. said. "That is Devimon, the first evil digimon we fought. The one that took Angemon everything to destroy him."

"Yes well now I've returned for my revenge." Devimon said as a symbol with an D with a six point star around it came on his forehead and he shot two dark beams, but they got out of the way.

"We can take him guys, he's just a champion." Tai said.

"Digi-Armor Energize"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to….Nerfertimon The Angel Of Light"

"Agumon digivolve to….Greymon"

"Gabumon digivolve to….Garurumon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…..Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to…..Togemon"

"Tentomon digivolve to…..Kabuterimon"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…..Aquailamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…..Ankylomon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Gotsumon digivolve to….Monachromon"

"Aquamon digivolve to…..Tsunamimon"

"Get ready Devimon because we are even stronger than ever before plus we do have our new friends." Tai said.

"It would seem, but so am I." Devimon said as he launched the beams again, but Davis seemed paralyzed.

"Davis what's wrong?" Ken said.

"Don't tell me he's actually scared." Ross said.

"Why have you returned?" Angemon said.

"I have my reasons." Devimon said.

"Everyone attack together." Nerfertimon said.

"**Nova Blast**."

"**Howling Blaster**."

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Needle Spread**."

"**Electro Shocker**."

"**Harpoon Torpedo**."

"**V-Laser**."

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Volcanic Strike**."

"**Tidal Slam**."

"**Cat's Eye Beam**." They all launched their attacks at Devimon and saw he was gone.

"We got him." Exveemon said.

"Something's wrong that was too easy." T.K. said.

"Yeah unfortunately it's never that easy." Joe said.

"You got that right." They saw Devimon was behind him.

"How do you have all this power, and what's with that mark on your head." T.K. said. Devimon just created a powerful force that had them all flying and Devimon went after Davis.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"I know you hold the crest of miracles. You may not know it, but there's a destiny waiting for you." Devimon said he grabbed Davis's arm and when he let go he had a mark on his arm.

"**Spiking Strike**."

"**Tail Hammer**."

"**Feel The Touch Of Evil**." Devimon grabbed both Stingmon and Ankylomon and both had pain surging through them.

"It's time I ended this." Devimon said as he used his new power and had the place falling apart and the others were going to get hurt.

"Stop!" Davis shouted and all of time stopped. "What happened?"

"You might be able to stop time birthday boy, but you can't stop me." Devimon said as he was moving again. Davis tried to get away, but Devimon was too fast for him and gabbed his other arm and left another mark. "Try all you want, you can't get away." Davis said as he was able to sneak away and got to Kari and Nerfertimon. When he touched them they were moving again.

"Davis?" Kari said.

"Talk later, we got to get out of here." Davis said as he hopped on Nerferimon and they got out of the factory.

"Davis what is going on, how did you stop time?" Kari said.

"I don't know, I just wanted it all to stop. I guess I got my wish." Davis said.

"Yes, you can do anything." Devimon said.

"Davis he seems the one you want, run I'll hold him off." Nerfertimon said and Davis didn't argue.

"**Rosetta Stone**." Nerfertimon said, but Devimon with stood it. He launched more powerful beams and there was an explosion. Devimon got in front of Davis.

"You can run all you want, but you can't get away for what you are going to do." Devimon said.

"I can try." Davis said and somehow a light came from him blinding Devimon. "Kari!" Kari and Gatomon got out, but was hurt. Davis took them inside a church to hide.

"Davis what's going on?" Kari said.

"I wish I knew." Davis said. "All I know is that something about my birthday is that something bad might happen." Devimon busted through the door.

"How about a little privacy." Devimon said as he tossed him outside. Then he grabbed him from the back of his shirt and landed at the top of a tower with more marks on his back.

"What do you want from me?" Davis said.

"I'll show you." Devimon said as he grabbed him and more marks appeared on him. His clothes ripped apart except for his shoes and pants with his hair growing longer until he saw what looked like everything destroyed.

"No." Davis said.

"Yes, this is what you were born to do since you hold the crest of miracles." Devimon said.

"No I won't do it. This is just a vision, it can't be real." Davis said and Devimon grabbed his shoulders.

"This is the future, you're future. It's what you were born to do. You're going to destroy the world Davis." Devimon said.

"NO!" Davis shouted as time reset and the marks on his body disappeared.

"We'll keep in touch." Devimon said as he let him drop. "Oh and happy birthday." Davis was falling to his death until Kari caught him on Nerfertimon and he slowly woke up.

"Let's go home." Kari said.

….

The Motomiyas

Davis was fixing himself up and cut his hair back to its normal length. When he got out he saw the others and the party supplies.

"Uh surprise." Ross said.

"Look we know you don't want a party, but after today." Matt said.

"We hope you would reconsider." Sora said. Davis knew only one thing to do.

"We're going to need ice cream." Davis said and that had them all in a party mood.

"When you told me something bad would happen I guess it has." Kari said.

"Only a vision of it." Davis said.

"We will find Devimon and find out what's going on, but you're safe now, it's over." Kari said as she hugged him.

"No it's only the beginning." Davis said.

…

Devimon

"The marks are in place my lord." Devimon said down in the crust of the earth and there was a red light with the same symbol on his head.

"Soon the portal will be open."


	2. Crest Of Dread

Izzy kept looking at his computer after the battle with Devimon to find out what happened and to find some answers.

"Izzy my eyes are going to go from green to red." Tentomon said.

"Well this is all we've got Tentomon. Going after Davis, new powers, Devimon is up to something and that symbol on his forehead is the key." Izzy said.

"Hey Izzy anything." T.K. said as he came in.

"I can't seem to find anything. I contacted Gennai, but he won't respond." Izzy said.

"How's Davis doing?" Tentomon said.

"Kari and Gatomon went to check on him." T.K. said.

…..

The Motomiyas

'You're going to destroy the world Davis.' Devimon's voice echoed inside Davis's head.

'How am I going to destroy the world and why would I?' Davis thought.

"Davis it's Kari." Davis opened the door and Kari was there. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Davis said.

"You don't seem fine." Kari said.

"Veemon did Davis say anything to you?" Gatomon said.

"He won't say a word." Veemon said.

"Davis you can talk to us, we're here for you." Kari said as she placed her hand on him. Then their D-Terminal went off. "Devimon's back."

….

Devimon

Devimon was blasting everything downtown with his new powers.

"I just love this world, so much destruction for me to cause." Devimon said.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Devimon dodged the blast and the digidestine was in front of him.

"Don't you children ever take a break?" Devimon said.

"Not when it comes to the likes of you." T.K. said. Devimon created a powerful blast that had them all scatter.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Devimon said.

"Think again." He spotted Angemon and got out of the way before he could get hit.

"I want answers Devimon. How are you alive, how do you have these powers?" T.K. said.

"You want to know about this." Devimon said pointing to the symbol. "Remember this child, it's the symbol for the crest of dread and will bring a rein of darkness to your world." He created an energy blast and got away. When everything settled they saw that an old library was the only building left standing.

"That's weird, this library hasn't been used in years. Why would Devimon leave it standing?" Tai said.

"Has he always been like this?" Cody said.

"No, something's not right." Matt said. The sign came down and the crest was under it.

"The crest of dread, Devimon told me the name." T.K. said.

"Wait we shouldn't go in, it could be a trap." Davis said.

"It's also our only lead." Tai said as they went in and looked around.

"There's nothing here, can we go now." Davis said.

"What's the matter with you?" Ross said. Then a secret passage opened up.

"I guess this is where we go." Yolei said as they went down. What they didn't see was the symbols on Davis from Devimon appeared. Then these ghosts appeared.

"The crest was formed from evil's fire. The crest shall bring darkness higher. He comes to destroy. He brings evil alive. The end of mortals has arrived." The ghosts said.

"What's happening?" Sora said.

"I don't think they mean any harm. It looks like they're just talking." Ken said. Davis tried to sneak away, but Kari and Veemon saw him.

"Davis?" Kari said. Davis ran until he was out. "Davis wait."

"Davis where are you going?" Veemon said.

"Anywhere, but here I just can't go back down there." Davis said as he ran out with Veemon running out. Back down the others were trying to figure out what the ghosts were talking about.

"What was that?" Ross said.

"It sounded like some incantation." Yolei said. Then Kari came back down.

"Where's Davis?" Ross said.

"He just ran out, something's wrong and it's affecting Davis." Kari said.

"I bet it has something to do with this crest of dread." T.K. said. "This isn't what Devimon is up to, he's just a pawn. Whoever is coming will use this crest to get here."

"Then we need to find it and destroy it." Tai said as they continued on.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis ran into his room and was covered in sweat.

"Davis what's going on? Why won't you talk to me?" Veemon said.

"Okay you want the truth. Devimon says I'm going to destroy the world, but I don't know how or why." Davis said. "I don't know what's going on."

"But I do." Davis saw Gennai.

"Gennai?" Davis said.

"Come with me Davis, there's no time to lose." Gennai said and they went to the digital world.

…

The Digidestine

They made it to a spiral staircase that seemed to have go on forever.

"How far down does it go?" Ross said. Agumon spit out some fire, but it was already gone.

"That's far." Mimi said.

"That crest must be down there. We better get moving." Tai said as they worked their way down.

"Guys I think we have company." Ken said. They saw ghosts with scythes coming their way.

"Great and I usually don't believe in ghosts." Ross said. The digimon tried to fight, but their attacks went through them.

"We can't touch them." Izzy said and the ghosts almost strike them down.

"But I think they can touch us." Joe said.

"Run for it." Tai said as they tried their best to get away from the ghosts.

"Wait, this way." T.K. said as he saw the symbol on the wall. They blast it down and there was a new path way and came across three paths.

"Which way?" Yolei said.

"We better think fast." Ken said.

"This way, the one with the crest." T.K. said and they headed down with the path that had the crest above it. Then came across another three way path.

"Now which way, there's no symbol?" Ross said. Kari noticed the crest of miracles above one.

"This way." Kari said and they ran, but the ghosts stopped following them.

"Guys check this out." Cody said. There was a giant stone hand with a light on it.

"It has to be up there." Sora said. They all got on the digimon that could fly, but saw nothing.

"The crest, it's gone!" T.K. said.

"Actually it was never here." They saw Devimon.

"Where's the crest?" Kari said.

"You'll find out soon enough. That is if I let you live long enough." Devimon said and attacked.

…..

The Digital World

Gennai took Davis and Veemon to an ancient tunnel that had pictographs.

"Gennai what is this place?" Davis said.

"This is where your answers are." Gennai said. "You see there once was a digimon that almost destroyed the digital world. He wasn't destroyed, but he was sealed away."

"What does this have to do with Davis?" Veemon said.

"I'll show you." Gennai said as he tapped Davis's forehead and there was a light.

….

The Digidestine

Devimon had them tied up in energy ropes.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Devimon said. "Say goodbye digidestine."

"I don't think so." Devimon was blasted by a red and yellow energy. When the others were let go they saw Davis with the markings glowing on his body.

"I was wondering when you show up." Devimon said.

"You want to come after me fine, but leave my friends alone." Davis said. "Also tell your master if he wants his precious crest he'll have to come after it himself."

"So Davis has the crest?" Cody said.

"No Davis, is the crest." Kari said.

"So you know the truth, then your destiny will await." Devimon said as he was about to leave.

"I'm not finished yet." Davis said as he used a mind power to lift him up. He tossed him around back and forth and slammed him against the wall. "I'm only tell you this once. No matter what there will be someone to stop him."

"That won't happen. You may know the truth, but do they?" Devimon said and left when Davis noticed the others.

"Davis?" Kari said.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis was telling the others all that he has learned.

"The crest of dread is used as a symbol for the power the one it belongs to. An evil digimon named Triomon." Davis said.

"Triomon?" Ken said.

"I've heard that name. Triomon is a digimon with unbelievable power and was sealed away." Gatomon said.

"Yes, now the time has come for him to return and when he does it will be the end of the world and he will come through me. I'm not just a person, I'm a portal." Davis said.

"But Davis, why you?" Ross said.

"Because I hold the crest of miracles." Davis said. "Not only is it the twin crest to the crest of dread, but it allows me to do anything. Imagine what would happen if that was in the wrong hands."

"What do you mean twin crest?" Izzy said.

"They both have the same power and the day will be coming." Davis said.

"Well we won't let that happen." T.K. said.

"But no one can stop this." Davis said.

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Kari said.


	3. End Of The World

"Master the boy is set. All that is needed now is the time." Devimon said.

"Yes, the age of mortals has come to an end." A light with Triomon's voice said.

…..

The Motomiyas

The sun was rising and when Davis woke up he saw the symbols were all over his body.

"No." Davis said as he knew today was the day. Davis went out keeping his markings covered.

"Hey." He saw Kari heading his way. "You're up early."

"Oh yeah I thought I get an early walk." Davis said.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said. "Hungry?" They went back to his house and Davis was making pancakes. "Heads up. As he tossed Kari one.

"Nice toss." Kari said. Then the other digidestine arrived.

"Morning everyone." Davis said.

"Hey Davis why did you call us here?" Ross said.

"I thought we all come together for breakfast. I made pancakes." Davis said.

"That sounds great Davis, but why?" Tai said.

"Can't I just do something nice for my friends?" Davis said.

"Well yeah." T.K. said.

"But you never did before." Yolei said and he was getting an irritated look.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Matt said and they all chowed down.

"Wow Davis this stuff is great." Ken said.

"Yeah, pancakes are my favorite." Ross said.

"So guys I was wondering after breakfast you want to hang out?" Davis said and they all thought that was weird. When it got later they were all heading towards the park.

"Davis what's this about?" Sora said.

"I just want to hang with my friends." Davis said.

"Davis you've been acting weird lately." Veemon said.

"Hey anyone up for a game of basketball?" T.K. said.

"Sounds like fun." Davis said.

"Maybe later we can go to the mall." Mimi said.

"I'm there." Davis said.

"Okay Davis what's going on? Pancakes, hanging out, basketball, the mall." Tai said.

"Now that you mention it Davis has also been calling T.K. by his real name the whole time." Ross said.

"Davis are you feeling okay?" Kari said, but he just backed away.

"I just want everyone to have a nice day. Come on we have a lot to do before sunset." Davis said.

"Why what's at sunset?" Ken said. Then something turned day into night and Davis was in pain.

"Davis!" Kari said as they ran to him and he blacked out. When he woke up they were gathered around him and he had the marks. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Davis is today the day, is it?" Sora said.

"The end of the world." Davis said and was in tears. They took Davis to a spare room inside the school. "What's going on?"

"We had this room prepared for this day." Matt said.

"You told us there wasn't anything we could do we didn't agree." Tai said.

"Guys there's nothing you can do just save yourselves." Davis said.

"No way Davis you're one of us, we're not going to let you sacrifice yourself." T.K. said.

"These symbols should keep you safe." Izzy said.

"Veemon's also going to stay in here while we keep Devimon out." Ross said and headed out, but Kari stayed behind.

"It will be okay Davis?" Kari said, but he just stayed silent. "I never thought the great Davis Motomiya would be scared."

"Wait did you just call me great?" Davis said.

"Here this should give you a little luck." Kari said as she gave him her camera. She gave him a peck and left.

…

Devimon

Devimon was on his way to the school to get Davis.

"Davis I know you're in there." Devimon said.

"Yeah and that's where he's staying." He saw the other digidestine and their digimon in their strongest forms.

"You can't stop what is about to come. I shall bring that boy with me one way or the other." Devimon said.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Crazillamon said. Then Devimon brought out fire creatures from the ground.

"You had to ask." Ross said.

…..

Davis

Davis was in the room worried about what is happening to his friends.

"Davis please speak to me." Veemon said. Davis closed his eyes, but when he opened them he was in a cave with flames in it.

"You cannot run from your destiny." He saw a giant silhouette.

"Not you, Triomon." Davis said.

"You are meant to free me from my captivity." Triomon said.

"No I won't." Davis said as he launched a red and yellow blast, but Triomon blocked it.

"You're powers are strong, but not strong enough." Triomon said. "I controlled every part of your life to what you are now from the day you were born. You are going to free me."

"I won't." Davis said, but his eyes turned red, but he covered them.

…

Outside

"**Terra Force**." Wargreymon blasted away some of the fire minions as the fight went on.

"Keep going we must get that boy." Devimon said.

"That won't happen." Kari said.

"You cannot stop the unstoppable." Devimon said.

"**Static Force**." Silphymon fired an energy blast at him, but he repelled it.

"There's no way anyone is getting in." Ross said as Crazillamon slashed through the minions.

"Keep up the pressure, Davis is depending on it." Tai said.

…

Davis

Davis was unconscious in the room and Davis was trying to get him to wake up.

"Davis come on wake up." Veemon said. Davis was still in the cave with Triomon.

"There is no escape from you destiny child." Triomon said.

"You can't force me to do this." Davis said.

"There is nothing you can do, its destiny. It's not from your crest of miracles, it was from the day you were born." Triomon said.

"But I don't want to." Davis said.

"It's what you were born to do my child." Triomon said.

…

Outside

The fire minions had the digidestin held down.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Devimon said as he was about to finish them. "Finally the end of the digidestine."

"Stop!" The minions cleared the way for Davis.

"I'll go with you." Davis said, but Kari got between him and Devimon.

"We won't let them take you." Kari said

"You have to get back in the safety room." Yolei said.

"This is my destiny, I have to." Davis said.

"No." Ross said.

"Davis please don't." Veemon said. Davis just shocked him and then the others until they were unconscious.

"Goodbye, forever. Let's go." Davis said and they were on their way. When they woke up they were all gone.

"What happened?" Joe said.

"Davis knocked us out." Tai said.

"What do we do now?" Ross said.

"What we can do, save him." Kari said.

…

The Old Library

Davis and Devimon with the fire minions were on their way to the ceremony.

"I'm a bit surprised you came willingly." Devimon said.

"Don't flatter yourself, when Triomon is free you'll be insignificant." Davis said.

"Why you little." Devimon said, but the fire minions grabbed him. "Stop let me go."

"Come to think of it Devimon, you're already insignificant." Davis said with his eyes glowing red. "Leave him." They let him go and was in the ceremony. "Here we go." There was an explosion and Davis saw the other digidestine, but they were stopped.

"Davis!" Kari said and Davis got the minions to let go.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis said.

"We came to take you home." Kari said.

"You can't stop this." Davis said.

"Davis we're not stopping this because we just want to save the world, we don't want to lose you. You're the greatest friend we had." Ross said.

"I don't want to lose you guys either." Davis said. "Not only are you my only friends, you're the greatest people ever. You guys never let me down you always stayed by my side and tried to help me through this."

"That's what friends do for each other." Kari said as she grabbed his hands.

"And as my friends you have to let me go." Davis said as he created a force field.

"Davis no." Kari said as stone pillars were used as steps for Davis.

"Out of the way we're busting through." Wargreymon said as all the digimon tried to get out, but Davis was at the top of the hand.

"The crest was formed from evil's fire. The crest shall bring darkness higher. He comes to destroy. He brings evil alive. The end of mortals has arrived." Davis said. The marks came off his body and surrounded him. Then a white orb started coming out of him and growing.

"Davis!" Kari said and Tai held on to her. Davis was completely engulfed and a portal was formed and a giant red creature with long white hair rose.

"The earth is Mine!" The creature was Triomon.


	4. Triomon's Rule

"The earth is Mine!" Triomon said as he rose from the portal and send out an energy wave transforming the whole earth. When the tremors were over Kari woke up with Gatomon she saw that everything was in ruins.

"Oh my gosh." Kari said.

"Everything's destroyed." Gatomon said. "Kari look around." They saw that every person was turned to stone.

"Everyone has been turned to stone." Kari said.

"Where are the others?" Gatomon said as they looked around. They made it to the top of the tower and saw destruction everywhere.

"Kari over here." She turned around and saw all the digimon and the other digidestine.

"Kari you're alright." Tai said as he hugged his sister.

"It looks like we're all alright." Yolei said.

"Almost all." Ross said referring that Davis was gone.

"I can't believe it, Davis gone." Veemon said.

"I don't understand how are all of us alright." Izzy said.

"I just know it, it's Davis." Kari said.

"Kari you have to understand Davis is gone." T.K. said.

"Maybe, but he must have done something to protect us. To keep us fighting. I say we take it so that we can stop Triomon and everything will return to normal and Davis will return." Kari said. "For Davis."

"For Davis." They all said as they joined hands, but got shocked.

"What just happened?" Cody said.

"Davis maybe gone, but he left us some of his power." Tai said.

"He left us each a fragment of the crest of miracles." Izzy said.

"Then let's use this power." Tai said. Triomon was settling in his new throne until they all came for an attack in their strongest forms.

"You human dare to challenge me." Triomon said.

"You got that right." T.K. said.

"You didn't think you could take over our world without a fight." Sora said.

"Let him have it guys." Tai said.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

"**Static Force**."

"**Justice Beam**." They all launched their attacks, but Triomon wasn't hurt at all.

"Stingmon he maybe more powerful, but don't hold back." Ken said.

"With pleasure." Stingmon said.

"**Spiking Strike**." Stingmon said as he flew at him and struck him in the forehead.

"Are you through yet?" Triomon said.

"Not even a scratch on that ugly face." Matt said.

"If only we know how to use the crests of miracles power." Mimi said.

"So what Davis didn't give up when it came to Chimeramon and Malomyotismon and now that we have a part of him we shouldn't give up." Ken said.

"Everyone attack again." Tai said. They all charged in, but Triomon launched a beam from his eyes that had them all flying back into the throne room.

"Well that was one heck of a ride." Ross said.

"Even with the crest of miracles it wasn't enough." Joe said.

"Only Davis can use that power." Veemon said.

"This doesn't make sense. Davis can't be gone." Kari said.

"That's because he isn't." They all saw Devimon.

"Devimon." T.K. said.

"I assure you Davis is alive." Devimon said.

"Don't even talk about him, this is your fault." Yolei said.

"Davis is alive in fact he's down there." Devimon said pointing to where the portal was where there was a spiral staircase.

"But we saw Davis get destroyed." Kari said.

"He wasn't destroyed, he was transported." Devimon said.

"Why should we even believe you?" Sora said.

"Because if you don't you'll never be able to stop Triomon. If you want I'll get him myself." Devimon said.

"Wait I'm going with you. I don't trust you to get Davis." Kari said.

"I'm going too, Davis is my partner." Veemon said.

"Wait Kari you're not really going to trust him." Tai said.

"If it means we can stop Triomon and save Davis, plus we don't really have a choice." Kari said.

"Alright, but I'm going too. I'm not going to leave you with Devimon." T.K. said.

"Fine, but no more. We can't have Triomon knowing all of you are gone. In the meantime I need the rest of you to keep Triomon distracted." Devimon said. "Here." He tossed Sora a ring. "The Ring Of Ozon. It should protect you from Triomon's power."

"Kari, T.K. be careful." Tai said.

"We'll bring him back." Kari said.

"Come now children." Devimon said as they all went down. Triomon was still at his throne until the digimon came out and attacked.

"You children have returned." Triomon said.

"As long as we can still breathe we won't give up." Tai said.

"That can be arranged." Triomon said as he fired an energy blast at them, but a force field protected them and Triomon noticed the ring on Sora. "The Ring Of Ozon, that won't protect you forever."

"Maybe, but at least we can fight." Ken said.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Metal Wolf claw**." Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon launched their attacks. Then Garudamon grabbed him by the ear and tossed him. Zudomon jumped and slammed his hammer on his head, but Triomon grabbed him and tossed him.

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Flower Cannon**." Meakabuterimon and Lillymon attacked, but they did nothing. Aquailamon got in his face, but he blasted him away.

"Give him a good whack." Crazilamon said as he tossed Ankylomon in his ear and used his tail mace, but Triomon knocked him out.

"He really needs to clean his ears." Ankylomon said.

"I am through playing around children." Triomon said as he fired his energy eyes.

…

T.K. And Kari

After crossing a lake of lava Kari and T.K. got off Nerfertimon and Pegasusmon and kept moving with Devimon leading the way.

"Why are you helping us Devimon?" T.K. said.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Triomon did give me power, but now it's gone and no one double crosses me." Devimon said as he came to a stop. "This is as far as I can go. Just keep heading straight and you'll find your friend."

"This better not be a trap." Kari said as they moved on to an old wreck down church.

"Davis are you here?" T.K. said. Veemon spotted something moved.

"Guys I saw something." Veemon said. Then two fire minions appeared.

"T.K., Kari get back." Pegasusumon said.

"**Star Shower**."

"**Rosetta Stone**." They both attacked and took them down as quickly as they could and went after the cloak figure.

"Davis is that you?" Kari said and T.K. grabbed the cloak and saw a young Davis in white clothes.

"Davis?" T.K. said.

"Wh-who are you?" Davis said.


	5. Miracle Power

The digidestine were doing their best to hold off Triomon until Kari and T.K. came back with Davis.

"He's real tough, I don't think even Omnimon can stop him." Sora said.

"We just need to keep trying." Tai said. 'Kari, T.K. wherever you are, you better hurry.' He thought.

…

Kari And T.K.

"Wh-who are you?" Davis said as he was younger in white clothes.

"Davis it's us Kari and T.K. with Veemon." Kari said. Davis just ran away.

"Wait come back." T.K. said.

"He's acting like he never met us before." Veemon said.

"Because he never came to the digital world at whatever age he is right now." T.K. said and they went after him. Davis took cover inside a small opening. T.K. managed to find him. "It's okay." But Davis just kicked him and grabbed his cloak. Kari got in front of him and held on.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you." Kari said and Davis had a sense he could trust him.

…

The Digidestine

The digidestine tried as hard as they could to hold off against Triomon, but he was too powerful. Most of the digimon fell.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Mimi said.

"We can't give up here." Ross said. Triomon slammed Wargreymon in the lava lake.

"WARGREYMON!" Tai screamed, but he flew back up.

"**Nova Force**." Wargreymon spin around and slammed Triomon in the gut.

"Hot he's lava proof." Matt said.

"Anyway we have to keep trying. We have to keep Triomon distracted until Kari and T.K. come back and found Davis." Tai said.

"Foolish children. You think I don't know that." Triomon said.

"He already knows!" Yolei said.

"I knew for a while. You didn't think I notice they're not here, but it does not matter because not even Davis can stop me now." Triomon said.

…..

Kari And T.K.

"You might want to hold on." Kari said as they rode on Nerfertimon and Pegasusumon over a lake of lava. "How about a story? This is the story of Davis. He was a great man, strong, powerful, and there for his friends. Then one day he knew of a destiny. Even though he didn't want to do it he knew he had no escape." Then there was a vibration.

"Hold on." Nerfertimon said.

"This will get rocky." Pegasusmon said as rocks began to fall. Then when Nerfertimon dodged one Davis fell off.

"Davis!" Veemon said as he fell to the lake, but T.K. caught him and they settled down.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Kari, T.K., Veemon." Davis said.

"You remember." T.K. said.

"The story you were telling. I know it all. The fights, our friends, everything." Davis said. "This is because of me."

"It's not too late to fix this." Veemon said.

"Look at me, I don't have my power anymore, I'm useless." Davis said.

"No you're not." Kari said. "Davis we didn't come down here for your power, we came for you. If you don't have the power to stop Triomon fine, we'll find another way."

"But how?" Davis said.

"We just need to try." T.K. said.

…..

The Digidestine

The battle with Triomon continued, but Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were the only ones left standing, but just barely.

"They won't be able to take much more." Izzy said.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Metal Wolf Claw**." They used as much energy they had left, but Triomon just wouldn't go down.

"I've had enough." Triomon said as he fired his energy blast from his eyes and blew them all back.

"Now what do we do?" Cody said.

"I don't know." Tai said.

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Celestial Arrow**." Both attacks came and blasted him in the face and they saw them.

"Kari." Tai said.

"T.K." Matt said, then they noticed little Davis.

"Davis?" Ken said. They told what they found out. "So he doesn't have his power anymore."

"I'm afraid not." T.K. said.

"At least we still have that ring thingy." Mimi said.

"Actually." Sora said as she showed the ring was broken.

"Now what?" Yolei said. Then Kari turned to Davis.

"This is your story Davis. I don't know how this is going to end, but I know it will have a happy ending." Kari said.

"Touching, but this isn't a fairy tale." Triomon said and held his hand out.

"**Screeching Death**." He fired an energy blast and Kari pushed Davis out of the way and they were all knocked out except Davis and Veemon. He ran to Kari and T.K.

"Get up. Kari, T.K. please." Davis said.

"It's over." Triomon said. Devimon flew at his face.

"No one double crosses me." Devimon said.

"I don't need you anymore." Triomon said.

"**Sound Vortex**." He launched a sonic blast from his mouth and opened a portal that Devimon went through.

"Now to finish this." Triomon said as he fired his energy beams at Davis, but a force field he created shielded him.

"How did I?" Davis said.

"You're powers are slowly returning, but it does not matter." Triomon said. "I controlled every part of your life, I gave you your power, I've been like a father." Then Davis's eyes glowed.

"You may have given me these powers." Davis said as he was engulfed in a light and returned to his normal age with his hair longer. "But you're nothing like a father."

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Imperialdramon" Imperialdramon fighter mode rose and the others got up.

"A father is kind." Davis said as Imperialdramon pounded Triomon. "A father protects their children. A father raises their children." Imperialdramon continued to pound Triomon. "I was raised by my real family. I was protected by my friends. The human world and the digital world are both my home and you are not welcome in either."

"**Giga Crusher**." Imperialdramon fired his energy cannon and Triomon was engulfed in the power with the planet returning to normal.

"Davis." He turned around and Kari ran into his arms.

"I always knew you could do it." Ross said.

"I was worried for a second." Yolei said.

"I had some believe in me." Davis said.

"Welcome back Davis." T.K. said.

"Thanks T.K." Davis said and Kari moved back.

"Okay the white clothes and the long hair is one thing, but calling T.K. by his real name. Please tell me you're still you." Kari said.

"Blue is still my favorite color and don't get use to me calling T.K. by that because I'm still going to try and make you mine." Davis said.

"You already have." Kari said and they kissed.


End file.
